


one kiss and one wreath.

by ali_miller



Category: One Direction (Band)
Genre: Alternate Universe - High School, Flower Child Louis, Fluff, High School, M/M, Romance, Slash
Language: Русский
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-07-04
Updated: 2016-07-04
Packaged: 2018-07-21 14:44:47
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,069
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/7391380
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/ali_miller/pseuds/ali_miller
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>— Я могу..? — Гарри кивнул на цветы в волосах Луи, пытаясь скрыть смущение, но получалось хреново.</p><p>— Ты хочешь взять мой венок? — Уточнил Луи, не веря своим ушам.</p>
            </blockquote>





	one kiss and one wreath.

**Author's Note:**

> замечательная Alyaska_Still подредактировала фото и арт, и сделала вот такие прекрасные иллюстрации к работе: 
> 
> http://cs631717.vk.me/v631717855/13758/-Q7DtCcE9jo.jpg  
> http://cs631717.vk.me/v631717855/13751/pHRu8dHbEQc.jpg

Луи отчаянно пытается попасть на нужные клавиши, но его слух решил сыграть с ним злую шутку. Нота никак не всплывала в голове, украшенной прекрасным венком из голубых полевых цветочков.

Ему казалось, что сегодня все шло наперекосяк: то он упадёт прямо посреди коридора, переполненного учениками, то он прольёт на белоснежный свитер ненавистный ему яблочный сок, то вовсе забудет домашнюю работу по физике, которую он выполнял несколько часов без перерыва.

Даже сейчас, сидя в музыкальном классе за любимым фортепиано, он понимает, что этот день один из самых худших в его и так не очень счастливой жизни. Безупречный слух подводил его, позоря перед учениками, сидящими за партами и сверлящими его взглядами, перед учителем музыки, который любил шатена за старания и любовь к музыке, а в особенности слух позорит его перед безответной любовью, которая до этого момента никогда на него должного внимания не обращала.

— Простите, профессор, — выдохнул Луи, понимая, что его мозг сейчас не настроен показывать всему классу аккорды из произведения классика XVIII века — Карла Филиппа Эммануила Баха.

— Луи, ты, наверное, устал, — профессор погладил его по плечу, — Сядь за последнюю парту к Гарри, он не будет тебя отвлекать, и ты приведи себя в порядок.

И Луи не понял, что означает это «приведи себя в порядок», но взял свой рюкзак и пересел за парту к своей любви, которая его толком не знала.

Луи был влюблен в Гарри уже около двух лет, и за это время он так и не решился поговорить с ним, ни разу. У них совпадали история, химия, биология и музыка, и на каждом из этих уроков Гарри сидел за последней партой, а Луи садился поближе к учителям, чтобы ничего не пропустить.

Томлинсона привлекли эти слишком большие и слишком зелёные глаза, слишком длинные пальцы и слишком красивое тело, слишком милые кудри и слишком интересная личность. Он готов был плакать от того, что Гарри настолько красив и от того, что такой, как он, никогда не посмотрит на Луи; парня, который был любимчиком учителя музыки из-за безупречного слуха, а не любви к музыке и старания, на самом деле; парня, который носил мешковатые свитера с непростительно узкими джинсами; и самое главное — парня, который каждый божий день надевал на голову венки, которые он сплел сам.

Гарри приподнял голову, когда Луи сел рядом ним, но быстро опустил и, не сказав ни слова, начал что-то рисовать в большом блокноте, прикрывая рисунок рукой. Луи расстроился, потому что.. ну, эй, кто не расстроится, когда парень, в которого ты влюблен даже не хочет говорить с тобой?

Ещё двадцать минут урока прошли в полной тишине между Луи и Гарри, только второй единственный раз издал несколько еле слышных звуков, когда доставал голубой карандаш из пенала.

Профессор что-то рассказывал об особенностях игры на фортепиано, когда Гарри ткнул Луи карандашом в локоть, заставляя повернуть голову и поднять одну бровь. Ничего не говоря, кудрявый повернул блокнот так, чтобы Луи мог увидеть на бумаге себя в профиль. Рисунок был полностью черно-белым, и только голубые глаза и голубой венок выделялись на фоне простого карандаша и белоснежной бумаги. И, надо признать, у Гарри талант, потому что это действительно восхитительно — уметь передавать такое на бумаге. Луи сначала не мог сказать ни слова, потому что те, казалось, застряли где-то поперёк горла, но потом он все-таки пересилил самого себя и произнёс:

— Это прекрасно, Гарри, — голос дрожал.

— Ты знаешь моё имя? — от этого хрипловатого звука Луи захотелось утонуть где-нибудь в Тихом океане, чтобы не умолять Гарри говорить и говорить, не останавливаясь ни на секунду.

— Да, знаю, — глаза Луи все ещё сканировали рисунок, а пальцы подрагивали из-за чего-то кружащегося в животе, — Гарри, ты… у тебя отлично получается.

— Спасибо, Луи, — щеки кудрявого покрылись очаровательным румянцем, заставляя сердце Луи рухнуть куда-то вниз, за пределы вселенной. — Я могу..? — Гарри кивнул на цветы в волосах Луи, пытаясь скрыть смущение, но получалось хреново.

— Ты хочешь взять мой венок? — Уточнил Луи, не веря своим ушам и глазам, потому что… просто потому что.

— Если ты позволишь, конечно, — и снова румянец на щеках.

— Да, можешь взять, — Луи аккуратно подцепил кончиками пальцев венок и снял его с головы, отдавая в руки Гарри, — Только не сломай его, Гарольд.

— Не сломаю, честно, — зелёные глаза заблестели, — И не называй меня «Гарольд» больше.

— Почему, Гарольд? — Уголки губ Луи дернулись вверх, пока шатен наблюдал за тем, как Гарри очень осторожно крутит цветок в руках, не услышав вопроса, — Хочешь надеть его?

— А можно? — Гарри с надеждой смотрит на Луи, и кто такой Томлинсон, чтобы устоять перед этим наимилейшим взглядом?

— Давай, я надену, — шатен забирает венок и, еле касаясь шелковых кудрявых волос, надевает на Гарри венок, поправляя в нужных местах и делая так, чтобы он не скатился, — Идеально.

— Спасибо, Луи, — Гарри целует его в щеку, и Луи готов прямо сейчас провалиться в дыру, которая обязана образоваться под его стулом или от счастья улететь куда-нибудь на Венеру, где он благополучно сдохнет. — Я могу поносить его? — И кто такой Томлинсон, чтобы отказать этому парню?

~

— Гарри, я ждал тебя восемь минут. Этот задний двор школы меня уже раздражает, — Томлинсон подходит к зеленоглазому, чтобы забрать венок и, наконец, уйти домой, но его руку останавливает ладонь Гарри, которая отталкивает её.

— Один поцелуй, и венок снова твой, — Гарри держит запястья Луи, не давая парню вырваться и прижимая его к себе.

— Шутишь? Мне надо бежать, Гарри, сёстры с меня скальп снимут, если я не буду дома через пять минут, — здравый смысл не покинул голову шатена, несмотря на просьбу Гарри.

— Никаких шуток, Лу, один поцелуй, и венок снова твой, — брови кудрявого нахмурены, руки все ещё держат запястья Луи, а венок красуется на голове, ласкаясь лучиками солнца.

И Луи целует его. Почти невесомо, едва касаясь своими губами вишнёвых губ Гарри, но кудрявый отпускает запястья Луи и надавливает ему на грудь, заставляя сделать несколько шагов назад и прижаться к стволу какого-то дерева. Кудрявый целует настойчивее, захватывая то нижнюю, то верхнюю губы Томлинсона и посасывая каждую. И от этого шатен постанывает, но не отрывается, пропуская язык Гарри, который вытворяет такие вещи, что перед глазами появляются пляшущие звезды. Луи хватается за кудри на затылке, стараясь подвинуться ещё ближе к Гарри, хотя ближе уже некуда: их тела прижаты друг к другу, и каждая частичка разума сейчас просто трепещет от ощущений, которые Луи и Гарри дарят друг другу сейчас. Зеленоглазый улыбается и, не прерывая поцелуй, перетаскивает венок со своей головы на голову Луи, а потом поднимает его, заставляя обвить ногами талию, но все ещё прижимая спиной к прочному дереву.

И сейчас они получают столько удовольствия, что его хватит ещё на три планеты Земля и на какой-нибудь Плутон, возможно. И Гарри спрашивает Луи, будет ли он его парнем.

И кто такой Луи, чтобы отказать ему?


End file.
